<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Hour by DeniDeni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496831">Blue Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniDeni/pseuds/DeniDeni'>DeniDeni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Love, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniDeni/pseuds/DeniDeni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jisung and Felix tired small cuddling. I took inspiration from that vlive of Jisung were he tell about the kisses and lil cuddles Felix gives him after he finished a shower. <br/>1/? Of my tiny series about stray kids cuddling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you’ll enjoy this tiny one-shot, English is not my first language but I tried~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally 9 pm and the steam from the shower Jisung just took feels so comfy and relaxing in contrast of the stressful yet exciting day that passed by. <br/>His skin is still wet like the rest of his body, humming with a pout on his face, one of his favourite songs at the moment, as usual. He brushes his hair and quickly proceeds his short skincare routine. Suddenly two arms sorround his tiny waist, distracting him from his little concert and pay attention to the cute young boy who's hugging his back.</p><p>“Hannie, have you finished with your routine? It's been almost an hour and I'm the only one left to have a shower.” Felix starts to complain leaning his chin on Jisung's with a tiny pout and sleepy eyes that makes Jisung smile.</p><p>“Ohw baby~ you almost scared me” Jisung giggles while patting Felix's hair, leaning his head on him.</p><p>“mhhm, nah you're just too easy to scare, a lil scardey-cat” he whispers softly with his deep voice while rubbing his head against his friend's. <br/>They just stay like that hugging while Jisung's busy drying his hair and Felix leaving light kisses on his bare shoulders and cuddling him by caressing his hips and leaving light kisses on his cheeks. <br/>Nothing unusual. The members usually cuddle a lot, specially Jisung and Felix. One who wants kisses and the other one who wants to give them.</p><p>“Do you wanna sleep together tonight, <br/>princess?” Felix mumbles, with his cheek still leaning on the other boy's shoulder, arms still wrapped around him.</p><p>“After you shower too baby, u smell like a stinky dog” Jisung giggles, making fun of him then leaving a kiss on his temple after he finishes drying his hair.</p><p>“I'll wait for you in my room, so take a quick bath” he adds with a sweet tone, kissing his cheek one last time before leaving the bathroom and going to his room getting ready for a sleepy cuddle session.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>